


You were a kindness when I was a stranger

by cap_Cookie



Series: Don't leave me here alone [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Cognitive Dissonance, Consent Issues, Dissociation, Fuck Or Suffer Unspecified Health Consequences, Gender Confusion, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Internalized Sexism, Omega Steve Rogers, Role Reversal, Switching, but the asset's having some trouble remembering that, healing cock, post-CATWS, references to forced conversion therapy, references to past rape, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_Cookie/pseuds/cap_Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Течка Солдата синхронизируется с гоном его Цели.</p><p>Хотя, возможно, все должно быть наоборот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were a kindness when I was a stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you were a kindness when I was a stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776334) by [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu). 



Это определенно не лучший его день.

‒Наши циклы синхронизируются. - Голос его Цели, замершей в дальнем углу  смотровой, тихий и виноватый. Цель стоит у стены, а сам Солдат сидит на лабораторном столе. Они… в башне. Солдат не знает точно, почему. Ему не очень хорошо: температура тела повышена и налицо переизбыток энергии, хотя, так или иначе, он не уверен.

‒ Так значит… ты мой альфа, - говорит Солдат с запинкой, глядя снизу вверх на лицо Цели. Он больше не задание. Но навсегда его Цель, думает Солдат.

\- Совсем наоборот, - отвечает Цель с улыбкой, которую Солдат, несмотря на все тренировки, не может до конца расшифровать. В ней есть нечто _болезненное_ и… и еще что-то, чего он не знает. 

\- Но я не… - Солдат затихает, смущенный решительностью, написанной на лице Цели _._ Ведь альфа не стал бы так легко _отступать_ перед лицом чужой уверенности. Альфа не подчинялся бы чужим приказам и не делал бы все те ужасные вещи, о которых рассказывали Солдату. Альфа, по крайней мере, помнил бы о том, что совершил.

Он помнит последний раз, когда хозяева привязали его к стулу для настройки и не отпускали, пока его не повязала добрая половина альф, находившихся в комнате. Почему бы им приходилось это делать, будь он альфой? Почему он _позволял_ это делать, если он альфа? 

… И почему ему нужна настройка едва ли месяц спустя, пусть даже Цель так влияет на его цикл.

Солдат прекращает думать об этом, хотя бы потому что такие мысли никогда не заканчивались ничем хорошим.  Он придвигается к краю лабораторного стола и раздвигает ноги в ожидании, что Цель отойдет от стены, встанет между ними и потребует подставиться. Цель, однако, не делает ничего подобного, и Солдат теряется. Он должен был сначала снять штаны? Он мог бы, хотя это ощущается неправильно, а у него и в лучших обстоятельствах бывали проблемы с самосознанием.

\- Баки, - мягко произносит Цель, склоняя голову и бросая взгляд из-под ресниц, хотя Солдат, глядя на него, видит жесткую линию челюсти, широкие плечи, безупречные мускулы и с десяток других вещей, так и кричащих: «Альфа!». Все в его Цели вопит об этом, кроме самой Цели.

Но он же должен быть альфой.

\- Ты должен повязать меня, -  произносит Солдат, укладываясь спиной и поднимая ступни на стол. Голос дрожит. Он не совсем уверен, почему.

\- Я не могу, - звучит в ответ, и Солдат стискивает зубы. Он ведь сказал… обещал. - У меня нет узла.

\- Лжец! – говорит Солдат, хотя, насколько он может судить, Цель никогда не лжет ему, либо кому-то еще. Однако он все еще чувствует некую неправильность, и ощущение все нарастает, делая его более разгоряченным, нервным и едва ли способным свободно дышать. Ему нужна настройка, а Цель – единственный доступный альфа, вот только от него требуется больше, чем просто _быть_ доступным. Убить повязанного альфу не представляет труда. Солдат это уже делал. Не во время настройки, но на других заданиях.

\- Не могу, - повторяет Цель, снова качая головой. – Поверь мне, будь у меня узел, ты мог бы принимать его, когда захочешь.

\- Я хочу сейчас, - настаивает Солдат, хотя «хочу» - не совсем верное слово. Он лишь повторяет вслед за Целью.

\- У меня нет узла. - На этот раз голос Цели звучит тише. Однако он отходит от стены и становится ровно там, где Солдат ожидал. Солдат шире разводит ноги в предвкушении. Предвкушение напрасное – Цель не может его повязать, и он все еще в штанах. Надо бы их снять, в конце концов.

Однако штаны на нем расстегивает Цель, и это, полагает Солдат, в любом случае неплохо. Он раздумывает над тем, чтобы выгибаться и стонать – словом, устроить зрелище, которое понравилось бы альфе, но Цель – _его_ альфа, а это должно означать, что ему не придется. Или не должно.

\- Повяжи меня, - снова произносит Солдат, выгибаясь непроизвольно, когда Цель проводит руками по его бедрам, стягивая штаны. Лицо Цели покрыто румянцем, а дыхание заметно учащенное. Он возбужден и хочет вязки, думает Солдат. С того самого момента, как с Солдата слетела маска, Цель смотрела на него так, словно хотела забрать и оставить себе. Он не знает, почему Цель не говорит ему правду.

В любом случае, это неважно, если Цель повяжет его. Повяжет и… _останется_ , сцепит их вместе и укусит его, как… укусит его. Именно так делают альфы, которые хотят оставить омегу при себе, а Цель обещала, что оставит его. « _До самого конца_ » - говорила Цель, и Солдат знает, что там, в самом конце и во тьме, скрывающейся за ним, - пули и остановка систем. И алая,  как женщина, которую он когда-то подстрелил, кровь под могильной плитой, которую он однажды все-таки установит.

Но они еще живы, так что это не конец. Ему никогда не удастся выбраться, отречься от прошлого и двигаться дальше, но он хотя бы может видеть свое последнее Задание.  

Из-за ботинок штаны обвились вокруг щиколоток, и Цель резко опускается на колени, чтобы расстегнуть заклепки.  Солдат резко отрывает спину от стола, встревоженный потерей Цели  из поля зрения, но прикосновения Цели совсем не  похожи на те, что оставляют на нем хозяева.

 _Оставляли,_ напоминает он себе, когда ботинки падают на пол, а Цель помогает ему выбраться из штанов. Дыхание Цели все еще учащенное, когда он поднимается с колен. Солдат ощущает жар и волну адреналина, он хочет, чтобы Цель избавилась от перчаток. Он хочет прикоснуться к Цели.  И хочет, чтобы Цель прикоснулась к нему.

Он… действительно _хочет._

\- Ты… - Солдат одергивает себя, с трудом подбирая слова. Цель придвигается ближе и склоняется к нему, его рука скользит по животу Солдата,  и бедра вжимаются в пах, а затем он… Затем он…

… легко прижимается губами к уголку его рта.

Солдат замирает.

\- Ты мой альфа, - шепчет Цель; большая широкая ладонь раскрытой лежит на животе Солдата, выжигая клеймо на коже даже сквозь жилет и кожаную куртку. Наверное, останется шрам. -  Всегда им был. Я хотел тебя, сколько себя помню.

\- Ты – альфа. Не я. Я… я омега. Я делаю, что говорят, - выплевывает Солдат, голос его неестественно ровный. Цель вновь улыбается этой странной печальной улыбкой и встряхивает головой.

 - Забавно, ты никогда не ждал, что _я_ буду делать, что говорят, - произносит он, склоняясь ближе. – Почувствуй мой запах.

         Солдат покорно вдыхает, ожидая темный, тяжелый запах приближающегося гона.

Ощущает он отнюдь не это.

\- Ох _блять. -_ Солдат задыхается, отпрянув, нос  наполняется головокружительно сладким ароматом жженого сахара, предвещающим скорую течку. Где-то в глубине души он думает о том, что Цель действительно считает его альфой и что Цель, зная о надвигающейся течке, заперлась с ним в одном помещении. И хотя Солдат на самом деле не альфа, каким же нужно быть глупцом, как можно быть столь _безумным_ …

Цель снова смотрит на него, и эта скорбная улыбка играет на его лице, словно он видит нечто большее.

Не стоит. Солдату нечего показать.

\- Мой альфа, - шепчет Цель, прикасаясь к его лицу. Солдат бессознательно открывает рот, разум его все еще одурманен ароматом, а тело по привычке ожидает капу, в которую можно вцепиться зубами. Но Цель лишь обводит линию челюсти. – Ты никогда так не думал.   

Солдат не знает, _как_ он думает. Обычно он пытается не думать вообще: это всегда заканчивается либо болью, либо принуждением _причинять_ боль другим. Прямо сейчас единственной ясной вещью в его сознании остается запах Цели -  горячий и усиливающийся аромат надвигающейся течки. Все это в совокупности пробуждает в нем жажду… Заставляет его _хотеть_.

\- _Повяжи_ меня, - умоляет он невразумительно, пытаясь вдохнуть. Чужие губы вновь прижимаются к его рту, когда Цель расстегивает его рубашку, о наличии которой Солдат совсем забыл, сосредоточенный на давлении раскрытой ладони, все еще лежащей на его животе. 

\- Мне жаль, - отрывисто произносит Цель и снова прикасается к его лицу. Он все еще в перчатках. Солдат думает, что _ненавидит_ эти перчатки. – Я не думал, что мы синхронизируются так скоро. Я хотел подождать, пока ты не… пока ты не поймешь хотя бы. Доктор Беннер сказал, что заставлять тебя ждать небезопасно, он думает, что…

\- Мне плевать, - резко обрывает его Солдат, выкручиваясь из рубашки и приподнимаясь к Цели, а Цель не отрываясь смотрит на него сверху вниз в явном изумлении. Секундой позже Солдат понимает, что перебил своего хозяина, своего господина, что ему не положено… Альфа, грубо напоминает он себе, оборачивая правильную руку вокруг шеи Цели так, что не вырвешься. Он не может нарушить свое слово. Цель его альфа. Не его хозяин. – Ты мой альфа, не заставляй меня ждать. _Мне плевать_.

\- Баки, я буду кем захочешь, - хрипло выдыхает Цель, крепко обхватывая его бедра.  Недостаточно сильно, чтобы причинить боль, но Солдат отнюдь не думает, что хватка _станет_ болезненной, пожелай он вырваться.  

Он лишь думает, что Цель просто отпустила бы его, если бы он попытался.

-  Мне нужна настройка. - Он вжимает колени в бока Цели определенно с достаточной силой чтобы причинить боль, однако Цель не пытается сбежать. Нечто горячее обосновывается в животе Солдата, и он смотрит на Цель,  чует его неизбежную течку, ощущает его вес и этот запах, словно разливающаяся патока или тающий воск, тяжелый и приторный, отпечатывающийся на его теле.  Гипотетически, он может шевелиться, однако аромата его Цели вполне достаточно, чтобы он никогда не пожелал этого делать.   

Технически, настройка может подождать, вот только Солдат не желает ждать, а Цель хочет, чтобы он _желал_. Решение приходит само по себе, и его едва ли можно назвать сложным.

\- Баки, - шепчет Цель; голос его нежный и низкий от возбуждения.

\- Иди сюда, - произносит Солдат; голос не его, но когда-то, наверное, был, судя по тому, как смотрит на него Цель, когда его слышит. Солдат усиливает хватку, и Цель падает на него, словно рука на  его шее стала вдвое тяжелее прежнего. Солдат точно знает, что вес руки – даже его - не имеет значения ни для кого из них, однако губы Цели на его собственных ощущаются не многим легче, чем  целая Вселенная.

Они целуются. Цель проводит руками по его телу, касаясь бедер и подхватывая под ягодицы, а Солдат держится за него и пытается призвать мышечную память, которая раньше никогда его не подводила. В этот раз, однако, ему не удается, и, наверное, это должно приводить в ужас. _Приводило бы_ в ужас, если бы не поцелуи и всякие глупости, которые Цель шепчет ему в губы, и Солдат может притвориться, что говорит чепуху в унисон.

У него нет разрешения говорить и нет подходящего голоса или светлого взгляда, нет зализанных назад волос и кривой безрадостной усмешки. Он ничего не может сказать с уверенностью. Он видит лишь поставленную перед ним задачу, и все его мысли занимает выполнение задания. Но он не Баки Барнс, он не тот, кого хочет Цель. 

Вот только Цель, кажется, это не заботит.

         Солдат избавляется от рубашки и снимает рубашку с Цели. Перчаток больше нет, и только от этого он чувствует себя гораздо более удовлетворенным, чем после полной процедуры настройки. Он подставляется под поцелуи Цели, держась за широкие плечи, с жадным упоением принимая ответные прикосновения, сильные и осторожные, а еще безмерно _нежные_. Это разительно отличается от всего, что Солдат мог предположить, однако из-за Цели прикосновения ощущаются легко. Из-за Цели с восхитительным ароматом жженого сахара, и безумными обещаниями, и неугасающим желанием…

Солдат научится быть жадным, если потребуется.

\- Баки, - произносит Цель, целуя его губы, линию челюсти и шею, а Солдат думает, что он должен был делать это раньше, что _они_ должны были делать это раньше, но восторг слишком яркий  и все еще в новинку. Его это не волнует. – Баки, Баки, _боже_ , так - правильно? Тебе нравится?

 - Хочу, - говорит Солдат, потому что «нравится» - это что-то более простое; что-то куда сложнее. «Нравится» - это нечто слабое, слащавое и податливое Он не слабый и не сладкий, и с большой натяжкой признает себя податливым. Кажется, Цель все еще это не заботит, так что Солдат отвечает на поцелуй.  

\- Баки, - выдыхает Цель, и Солдат думает, что мог бы  привыкнуть к этому имени, в конце концов. Оно все еще не его, не по-настоящему, но из-за того, как произносит это имя Цель, Солдат поневоле хочет  его носить. Он не Баки Барнс - Баки Барнс давно мертв. Отчаянный снайпер, слишком глубоко увязший в войне, подобравший щит и упавший с поезда; все, что он не смог сохранить для себя, теперь принадлежит Солдату.

 …подобравший щит, вновь думает Солдат, вспоминая, как сам сделал то же самое.

Цель целует его, и он целует в ответ, руки крепко обхватывают сильные плечи, чтобы Цели не смогла передумать и отстраниться. Он совсем не заботится о металлической руке и думает лишь, что стоило бы, когда Цель, опираясь на руки на своих плечах,  целует его жестче.

Поцелуй действительно крепкий, Солдат понимает это, когда они сталкиваются зубами, но затем Цель толкается в него бедрами, и очевидными становятся вещи куда _крепче_. Его тело становится горячее, а кожу покалывает, и что-то тяжелое и тугое скручивается внутри, и он не уверен, каким образом он в итоге задыхается, уткнувшись в шею Цели. Но перчаток больше нет, и теперь предметом его жгучей ненависти становятся штаны Цели, совершенно идиотские, что за кретин их вообще придумал…

Солдат часто моргает, в голове плывет, а Цель покрывает поцелуями его горло и совершенно не помогает ему взять над собой контроль.

\- Черт, детка, - сипит он, и Цель издает низкий грудной _стон_ в ответ. Сердце на секунду замирает, а затем начинает биться вдвое чаще, Солдат обхватывает ногами бедра Цели и рывком вплотную притягивает его  к себе, так что они трутся друг о друга. Цель тяжелая от возбуждения. Солдату легко. – Еще. Мне нужна настройка.

Он настаивает, ошеломленный и потерявший голову, и распаляется еще сильнее, когда Цель целует его в лоб, скользит рукой между его ног и _прикасается к нему_ … 

Солдат кричит, а Цель издает неуверенный смешок, пряча лицо у него на плече, и продолжает прикасаться -  рука обернута вокруг его пениса… _стояка_. Члена. Подойдет любое слово, не связанное с медициной и не ассоциирующееся в его речи и сознании с лабораторией. Ничто из того, чего касается Цель, не должно быть осквернено подобным образом.

Солдат беспомощно задыхается, руки цепляются плечи Цели, а бедра крепко удерживают его. Цель же скользит поцелуями вверх по его шее, обхватывает губами ухо, и Солдат _извивается._

Извиваться ему в новинку.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает Цель.

\- Засунь в меня свой чертов _член_ , сопляк, - требует Солдат, и Цель снова смеется, а потом смотрит на него так, словно вот-вот заплачет. Из-за этого Солдату хочется ударить его. Из-за этого Солдату хочется поцеловать его в лоб, провести губами по шее и обхватить ими кончик уха – то же, что делала ранее сама Цель.

 Цель целует его подбородок прежде, чем Солдат успевает сделать нечто подобное.  Солдат вновь извивается и сильнее впивается в его плечи. Омеге к этому моменту уже положено покорно принимать альфу. Но он… _они_ …

Цель увлекает его в новый поцелуй, и это настолько _прекрасно_ , что остальное не имеет значения. Солдат непременно научится быть жадным, научится хотеть и наслаждаться,  он обязательно научится думать, как раньше, и уже никогда не растеряет эти константы вновь, лишь бы Цель продолжила его целовать, сейчас и всегда. Солдат даст нерушимый обет, будет жить и умрет за него, искалечит и уничтожит, повинуясь одному лишь взгляду, сотрет с лица Земли всех, кто встанет на пути его Цели, и переделает новый век для него. Солдат делал вещи и похуже.

Это лучшее, что он когда-либо сделает.         

\- Трахни меня, детка, давай же, куколка, я знаю, что ты хочешь, очень хочешь. - Солдат задыхается, слова берутся из ниоткуда, словно его затуманенным сознанием завладел незнакомец.- Ну же, куколка, пожалуйста, дай мне, дай мне его, _дай_ …

\- Я дам тебе, что пожелаешь, - обещает Цель тихим, полным боли голосом, прижимаясь легким поцелуем к виску. Его пальцы поглаживают эту восхитительную точку под яйцами, и Солдат _стонет._ Ему никогда не хотелось быть шумным в процессе настройки,  а разговоры всегда пресекались. Рядом с его Целью, его альфой… его не-альфой, он не заботится о том, чтобы сдерживаться. Впрочем, ему и не приходится. – Только дай мне минутку, ладно?

\- Нет! -    бессознательно хнычет Солдат, теснее прижимаясь к Цели. Голос полон недовольства и звучит выше, чем следует. Глаза Цели расширяются в изумлении, а щеки окрашиваются алым румянцем. Он выглядит _смущенным_.

\- Черт, Бак, - выдавливает Цель, притягивая его к себе восхитительно близко. По телу Солдата проходит сильная дрожь; даже его жертвы говорили более четко, когда он – весьма успешно - душил их. Но этому воспоминанию здесь, пожалуй, не место. Как-нибудь в другой раз.

Может быть.

Хотя, на самом деле, это неправда. Он не проводил черту между своим прошлым и настоящим. Но вот цель… Цели не хотелось бы, чтобы он думал о подобных вещах сейчас. Солдат каким-то образом _чувствует_ это. Так что он попытается выбросить ненужные мысли из головы. Возможно, у него получится.

Его мозг все еще с трудом справляется с мыслями, заново вспоминая, как это – мыслить. Это умение возвращается к нему медленно и неохотно, а руки Цели все еще на его теле, и это  совсем, ничуть не облегчает его положение. Впрочем, не в первый раз. Большинство из того, что проделывала с ним Цель, отнюдь не способствовало успешному мыслительному процессу.

Что, к слову, весьма забавно, ведь цель хочет, чтобы он мыслил… наверное.

\- Просто… подожди, - произносит Цель и покидает его. Солдат застывает на месте, и мир сужается в точку. Сердце, и так бьющееся слишком быстро, сбивается с ритма и уходит в галоп. Его оставили на лабораторном столе, чтобы вошел человек в белом халате и резал его, а техники и охранники-альфы провели настройку; чтобы пришел Хозяин и начал ему лгать, чтобы… 

Цель возвращается и вовлекает его в поцелуй. Из груди Солдата вырывается рваный вздох, от прикосновений он становится мягким и податливым. И расслабляется на столе. Цель не бросит его, не покинет до самого конца. И что бы ни оказалось там, в самом конце, когда они все-таки до него доберутся, будет с ним.  Самый конец наступит довольно скоро, но пока они все еще здесь. Его, наверное, спишут как устаревшую модель, заменив чем-нибудь более современным, ждущим своего часа, чтобы быть рядом с Целью. Цель же вернет его на склад или использует функцию деактивации, и тогда с ним будет покончено, его не станет, ему никогда больше не придется снова быть оружием ГИДРЫ или тем  черно-белым сержантом из музея.

Он сможет уснуть.

Но все это будет в самом конце, а сейчас… сейчас еще не конец.

\- Вот. Это поможет, - мягко говорит Цель, разрывая поцелуй, и держит в руке какую-то емкость, которую Солдат, застывший в ужасе, поначалу не заметил. Цель покинула его по необходимости, а затем вернулась. Солдат отмечает эту информацию и трепетно откладывает ее в своем сознании. Он об этом не забудет.

\- Это не то, - произносит Солдат, хотя понятия не имеет, для чего емкость предназначена. Как бы то ни было, есть только одна вещь, которая ему нужна, и это… - Я хочу твой узел.

\- У меня его нет, помнишь? – Цель открывает емкость и выдавливает оттуда скользкий на вид гель, покрывая им пальцы.  – Но я сделаю все, что смогу, ладно?

\- Все, что сможешь, - повторяет Солдат угрюмо, в замешательстве глядя на  его пальцы. Что за…

\- Так и есть. А ты скажешь мне, если я сделаю что-то, что тебе не понравится, хорошо? – Пальцы Цели скользят по расщелине между его ягодицами. Солдат издает пораженный возглас, его глаза распахиваются, а мускулы рефлекторно расслабляются в ожидании чего-то более грубого и настойчивого, чем кончик пальца, кружащий у его входа, который он получает взамен. Солдат извивается, отчасти от ощущений, но скорее от смятения, и устремляет на Цель потерянный взгляд. – Так - хорошо?

\- Никто больше так не делает, - отвечает Солдат, все еще нахмурившись. Он омега. Его не нужно _смазывать_. Он может принять в себя альфу без лишней помощи. Цель стискивает зубы, его глаза мечут молнии, и Солдат автоматически готовится принять всю ярость, что обрушится на него.

Удара, вопреки всему, не последовало; Цель лишь выдыхает и прижимает кончик пальца к его дырке, надавливая как раз так, что кажется, что палец вот-вот проскользнет внутрь, хотя этого не происходит.

Солдат беспокойно ерзает и пытается подавить странное желание свести колени – импульсы, которые он, казалось, давно натренировался преломлять в корне. Прикосновение ощущается странно. Непривычно.

\- Не имеет значения, что делали другие.- Голос Цели неестественно ровный,  а кончик пальца потирает какую-то восхитительную точку, прикосновения к которой заставляют Солдата дрожать сильнее всего. – Я лишь хочу знать, хорошо ли тебе.

 - Хорошо, - отвечает с опаской Солдат, вжимая пятки в лабораторный стол от прикосновений Цели, которая ни в коем случае не должна _прекращать._ Солдат не уверен, что понял вопрос. Это ведь его Цель _,_ его _Задание,_ почему же он думает, что должен спрашивать о таких вещах? Солдата запрограммировали делать все возможное, чтобы выполнить миссию, и с учетом особенностей цели выбирать средства для ее поражения, не утруждаясь сторонними мыслями. Он сделал бы что угодно, чтобы успешно завершить задание.

Теперь он сделает что угодно _во имя_ своего Задания.

Это совсем не сложно.

\- Хорошо, - шепчет в ответ Цель и поглаживает скользким пальцем дырку, мягко обводя полукруг, тогда как другой палец проникает внутрь.  Солдат ожидал этого и приготовился никоим образом не реагировать. Он лишь не ожидал, что это будет _так_ :  медленный толчок, отнюдь не похожий на жесткое, ранящее проникновение, когда, невзирая на сопротивление мышц, насильно проталкиваются внутрь. От такого контраста по его спине прокатывается неконтролируемая дрожь.   

\- Почему? – спрашивает он слегка беспомощно.  Никто больше так не делал, никто даже _не пытался,_ почему его Цель так отличается от всех остальных?.. Цель наклоняется к нему и снова целует в уголок рта. Пальцы едва двигаются - лишь мягкие поглаживания и  осторожные мелкие толчки внутри него. На этот раз Солдат сдерживает дрожь, хотя это удается ему с большим трудом.

Это проверка, говорит он себе и вздрагивает, когда Цель снова целует его, щедро одаривая его феромонами; аромат жженого сахара кружит ему голову каждый раз, когда Цель наклоняется слишком близко. Плечи у цели широкие и крепкие, и Солдат хочет поднять на них колени - тогда расстояние между его бедрами, разведенными этими плечами, будет идеальным и правильным, точь-в-точь как нужно.  

\- Значит, так тебе хорошо, - говорит Цель. – Я не могу повязать тебя, но непременно позабочусь о тебе, ладно?

\- Ты повяжешь меня. - Солдат встревожен. Каждый альфа вязал его. Если _его_ альфа этого не сделает… его не-альфа, напоминает он себе. Цель – не альфа.

Но Цель ведь _его альфа._

\- Я позабочусь о тебе, - повторяет Цель, сгибая палец внутри него. Солдат в шоке вскидывается еще до того как успевает полностью ощутить горячую искру, разошедшуюся по телу – ничего интенсивного, ничего по-настоящему _шокирующего,_ лишь мягкое горячее давление, все нарастающее из-за того, что Цель круговыми движениями поглаживает его  снова, и снова, и _снова_ …

\- Ох, _альфа,_ \- стонет солдат, откидывая голову обратно на стол, его ноги неуклюже раскинуты, а бедра толкаются вверх; тело мгновенно подстраивается под заданный Целью ритм. - Это так… так… Только _не останавливайся_ , альфа.

Эти слова и аромат жженого сахара в его голове. Он не может с точностью сказать, откуда они пришли, но слова  просятся наружу. Они хотят _ответных_ слов, они хотят…

\- Все хорошо, я держу тебя, - утешает его Цель,  поднимаясь, и проводит ладонью по задней части бедра,  помогая ему  закинуть ногу на свое плечо,  и Солдату _почти_ достаточно того, что дает ему Цель. Внутри него всего один палец, но он большой и твердый, и Цель _сгибает_ его снова и снова, отчего колени Солдата начинают дрожать. Он не пытается это подавить, ведь Цель – не ГИДРА и еще потому, что сопротивляться все-таки очень, очень сложно.   

Солдат с самого начала был смутно осведомлен, что хороший омега должен быть благодарен за настройку. Он не помнит, откуда знает это, но, наверное, это пришло со знанием, какими _качествами_ обладает хороший омега. Это некто с правильным циклом и самоконтролем, некто, не склонный к агрессии и насилию в течке, кому достаточно доверяют, чтобы не привязывать перед каждой незначительной процедурой, перед каждым досмотром и проверкой. Он никогда не был хорошим. Он становится таким агрессивным. Он делает все эти ужасные вещи, каждый раз разочаровывает и раздражает хозяина, создает проблемы, он ужасно неблагодарный и делает процедуру настройки такой _сложной_ для всей команды. Он – настоящее бедствие, он прекрасно это понимает. И знает. 

Из-за того, как Цель раскрывает его аккуратными движениями, так что колени предают его и трясутся, а руки дрожат без видимой причины, и пальцы на ногах поджимаются, оттого, что голова непроизвольно откидывается на жесткий стол и хочется оскалиться… Из-за этого Солдат не чувствует себя проблемой.

Из-за этого он чувствует…

\- Только посмотри на себя, - тихо выдыхает Цель, оборачивая свободную руку вокруг его члена, и слегка сжимает, очень осторожно проталкивая в него еще один палец. Солдат приподнимает голову и смотрит, слишком ошеломленный и потерянный, чтобы  делать что-то еще. Это даже не больно. Он лишь ощущает жар и тяжесть - это настолько _по-новому,_ и пальцы Цели движутся в нем,  а сильная рука сжимает его, но отнюдь не до боли. И кажется… кажется, что…

Кажется, он хочет еще. Кажется, он хочет _намного больше_.

Как называется это чувство?

Цель вновь сгибает пальцы, и Солдат стонет, а Цель приподнимается и как-то по-другому обхватывает его член, отчего Солдат видит _звезды_ и резко толкается бедрами навстречу, а еще… еще…

\- Тебе хорошо? – В голосе Цели нежность, а его пальцы накрывают наполовину разбухший узел в основании члена; Солдат против воли смотрит вниз и пытается сфокусироваться. Он ведь омега. Тот черно-белый сержант в музее, наверное, был альфой, но Гидре не нужен был альфа, так что Солдат им и не является. Он просто…

Не альфа.

Определенно, _нет_. Но Цель обхватывает его слишком чувствительный сейчас член, сжимая точно так, как нужно, и под его пальцами узел набухает, и ничего этого не происходило раньше, во время настойки. И еще Цель спрашивает, _хорошо ли ему,_ и…

_Хорошо._

_Вот_ как это чувство называется.

\- Да, альфа, - удается прохрипеть Солдату, его голос тихий и слабый, его бедра движутся рвано и беспокойно, а Цель наклоняется к нему, источая сладкий запах омеги перед течкой, с румянцем, покрывшим шею и грудь, и не отводит взгляда. -  Это… хорошо.

\- Я рад. - Голос Цели еще тише, чем раньше. -  Хочу, чтобы так и было.

Солдат сквозь туман в голове вспоминает, что должен подставиться, должен встать на колени и уткнуться лицом в стол, прогнувшись в спине и выставив задницу, стать податливым и открытым. Но вместо этого он выгибается навстречу Цели и думает о сгибающихся в нем пальцах и  о руке, обхватившей его… обхватившей узел. Лелеющей его, даже не двигающейся, лишь слегка поглаживая, просто… держащей его.

Это распаляет огонь, который так жаждет увидеть в нем Цель.

\- Я… да, - произносит Солдат, не уверенный, можно ли ему так говорить, хотя Цель начала первой. На лице Цели снова появляется это выражение, когда Солдат не знает, счастлив он или убит горем. Если бы Солдат не наблюдал за тем, как Цель взаимодействует с другими людьми, он бы предположил, что это его обычное выражение лица.

… с другими людьми.

Они ведь оба люди, не так ли?

\- Я рад, - повторяет Цель и наклоняет голову, чтобы оставить поцелуй  на внутренней стороне его бедра. Солдат вздрагивает, распахивая глаза в неконтролируемой тревоге, но не отстраняется и не застывает в напряжении. – Можно мне использовать рот? 

\- Да, - медленно отвечает Солдат, не уверенный, что понял вопрос. И тем более не ожидавший, что его о таком спросят… потому что никто раньше не спрашивал. Или потому что Цель итак должна знать ответ. Цель ведь знает о нем все остальное, больше, чем когда-либо знали люди в лабораторных халатах и _куда больше_ , чем знает он сам. Солдат не может представить сценарий, при котором Цель не знает ответ на какой-то из его вопросов.

Наверное, нечто подобное стоило ожидать, думает он. Вся эта подготовка уже заняла вдвое больше времени, чем большинство процедур настройки, а Цель даже не засунула в него свой член. Солдат не уверен, что Цель действительно знает о том, что он - что _они_ …

Цель проводит языком по его стволу, и Солдат дергается в изумлении, издавая рваный вскрик от прикосновения. Цель останавливается и смотрит на него снизу вверх с явным вопросом в глазах, но Солдат совершенно не имеет понятия, что за вопрос и каким должен быть ответ.

\- Это не похоже на настройку, - отрывисто произносит Солдат, отчего Цель глядит тревожно,  а плечи его напряжены.

\- Господи, Бак. Мне так жаль, я думал, что… - начинает он, готовый отстраниться, и Солдат бьет его по плечу, в основном для того, чтобы заставить замолчать, и отчасти потому, что с трудом может выдержать шквал нахлынувших ощущений. Целое цунами. Он не уверен.     

\- _Заткнись_ , - произносит он, просто чтобы расставить все точки, и разводит ноги шире, предоставляя Цели больше места. -  Сделай так снова.   

Лицо Цели смягчается, он почти улыбается, хотя и прячет свои истинные эмоции, уткнувшись лицом во внутреннюю часть бедра. Солдат думает пнуть его за это, хотя все-таки отвергает подобную идею. Цель целует его бедро, а затем двигает пальцами так, что кости Солдата превращаются в желе, а это определенно означает, что Солдат не напрасно отказался его пинать.

Головокружительный аромат Цели теперь еще слаще и тяжелее,  отчего Солдату трудно дышать – ему кажется, что запах утягивает его за собой все глубже. Затягивает, но не сдерживает. Это… очевидно, так тоже бывает. 

\- Скажи, если тебе не нравится, - говорит Цель и обхватывает губами кожу бедра, сгибая пальцы внутри него. Солдат вновь резко дергается на столе, его рот  открыт, а из горла рвется хрип. Цель прижимается губами к основанию члена и наполовину разбухшему узлу, который Солдат все еще не может до конца  признать своим. Он чувствует узел как… он даже не знает, как.

Однако он _чувствует_.

Цель целует узел – его узел, – отчего солдат откидывает голову на стол и выдыхает. Цель касается его мягко и неторопливо, и Солдат, в конце концов, хочет быть связанным. Он должен закусить что-то до того, как  начнет кричать. Он хочет, чтобы Цель _ни за что не останавливалась_.     

Цель, впрочем,  и не собирается. Пальцы движутся в нем,  рот ласкает узел, он не прекращает и не отстраняется, и это совсем не похоже на всех остальных, кто когда-либо прикасался к нему и не останавливался. С губ срывается все больше и больше бессвязных звуков, и Солдат не беспокоится о том, чтобы попытаться прекратить; Цель, очевидно, это не волнует, так почему должно волновать его? 

Цель _так_ _вкусно_ пахнет.

-     Я… - выдыхает Солдат, ощущая горячее и незнакомое покалывание во всем теле. – Я… Я хочу…

Вот только он не знает, _не знает_ , чего хочет, только… только чтобы Цель не останавливалась, чтобы продолжала делать – что он там делает - и прикасалась к нему _еще_.  Но на деле он не знает, как попросить об этом, вслух слова звучат полной бессмыслицей. Так что вместо этого он говорит:

\- Я хочу твой узел. Хочу его _во мне_. Я… я хочу, чтобы ты… чтобы ты…

 _ОСТАЛСЯ во мне_ , не может произнести Солдат. Не может, но очень хочет. Он неотрывно смотрит в потолок, ощущая, как все вокруг вдруг становится очень четким, словно нечто болезненное и обжигающее вот-вот придет и заберет все его воспоминания и мысли. Но Цель проводит языком вверх по его члену мягко и ошеломляюще, а стол – отнюдь не тот жуткий стул, и ему не приходится сжимать зубы, чтобы подавить непроизвольные звуки, вырывающиеся из горла. 

И ничего не приходит.

Цель ведь его _альфа._ Солдат хочет, чтобы он был внутри, чтобы он _остался_ внутри, чтобы…

У Солдата сохранились смутные воспоминания о временах, когда его вязали как нужно: не просто трахали,  а подминали под себя и _запирали_ и… кажется, он помнит это. Он не хотел тогда. Он тогда ничего не хотел – лишь получал приказы и выполнял их.

Но это было раньше.

\- Внутри меня, - требует Солдат, громче на этот раз, а Цель снова проводит языком по коже, и прикосновение отнюдь не болезненное, но определенно  обжигающее.

\- Только сначала я помогу тебе кончить, ладно? – спрашивает Цель. – Будет проще, когда ты будешь в состоянии подождать.

\- Я не понимаю вопроса, – говорит Солдат, хотя, конечно, понимает. Это ведь его Цель.  Цель – единственный человек, который давал ему выбор и действительно хотел, чтобы он _выбирал._ Он не знает, что думает по этому поводу. Он точно знает, что думает.

Это… сложно.

\- Твое тело станет более расслабленным. Тебе будет легче принять меня, - говорит Цель, плавно сгибая пальцы внутри него и посылая сноп искр по всему телу, горячий и резкий, как ожог или колотая рана. – И я почти наверняка не причиню тебе боль.

\- Это важно, - говорит Солдат. Это не вопрос, потому что он понимает, что это важно для Цели, но…

-Да, - произносит Цель, источая сладкий аромат жженого сахара и прикасаясь точно так же, как бесчисленные альфы до него. Как ни один из них. Его лицо покрыто румянцем, а кожа очень, очень теплая. Из-за этого в животе снова вспыхивают искры. – Очень важно. 

\- Ладно, - отвечает Солдат, позволяя телу обмякнуть и набраться терпения, когда Цель отступает назад, чтобы смазать пальцы еще раз. Он не _чувствует_ себя мягким и терпеливым, но на это легко не обращать внимания.

Не считая того, что на это очень сложно не обращать внимания.

\- Скажи, если для тебя это слишком, - произносит Цель, а затем, опустив голову, вновь целует головку члена.

И _заглатывает_ его.

\- Черт! –  вскрикивает Солдат,  дергаясь назад к столу, и Цель не кусает его за это, и никто не засовывает капу ему в рот, так что он вскрикивает снова, громче, и откидывает голову назад. Цель обхватывает рукой его бедро, сжимая, и обводит языком член, не выпуская его изо рта. Дыхание Солдата учащается, и головокружительный запах надвигающейся течки усиливается с каждым вдохом.

Как же он будет пахнуть, когда течка _наступит_?

Солдат пытается представить и не может, но одна мысль об этом снова и снова посылает искры по позвоночнику и заставляет его стонать. Цель вновь проскальзывает пальцами в его дырку и поворачивает их так сладко, или мучительно, или... или… Солдат точно не уверен, все сейчас немного _слишком._ Это совсем не похоже на процедуры настройки. Настройка была чем-то, что приходилось терпеть, а сейчас… он на самом деле не знает, что сейчас, и ему, в общем-то, плевать, если это не прекращается.  

\- Я… ты… - запинается он, отнюдь не уверенный, что именно пытается сказать, а Цель берет его в рот так глубоко, что губы прижимаются к узлу. Ноги Солдата дергаются совершенно против его воли, и Цель снова сжимает его бедро, чтобы… удержать его? Успокоить? Не пригрозить, нет… это все еще очень сложно запомнить.

И почему-то совсем не сложно.

Цель встает на колени и сгибает пальцы внутри него. Член Солдата дергается во рту Цели, и он коротко поверхностно вдыхает, желая уткнуться лицом в шею или запястье Цели, там, где слышно пульс, чтобы вдохнуть сладкий запах и услышать биение сердца. А еще желая, чтобы Цель никогда, никогда больше не двигалась. Он не будет возражать, если так и случится.    

 _Возражать._ Солдат смеется над этой мыслью, - из его горла вырывается низкий неверящий смешок, - а затем снова смеется, потому что он только что _рассмеялся,_ потому что… потому что он может делать это здесь и сейчас, рядом с Целью. Под Целью. _Благодаря_ Цели, что сейчас низко мурлычет от его смеха, из-за чего под веками Солдата вспыхивают фейерверки.  Спустя мгновение он, несмотря на полное отсутствие опыта в таких ситуациях, весьма отчетливо понимает, что за незнакомое желание вспыхивает и горит в животе.

Ничего  подобного никогда не было во время настройки, но…

\- Я хочу кончить, - рвано выдыхает Солдат, впервые подбрасывая бедра навстречу. Он не всегда может контролировать звуки, вырывающиеся из его горла, – именно поэтому хозяевам приходилось засовывать капу ему в рот, - но тело – совсем другая история. Сегодня он уже позволил телу больше, чем за последние годы, десятилетия или  даже целый век, но _не настолько_ больше. Цель поднимает взгляд, когда слова срываются с его губ, и на этот раз Солдат до последней детали   запоминает его лицо, алое от румянца и слегка расплывающееся по краям из-за тумана, стоящго перед глазами. Наверное, гон у Цели начнется совсем скоро, мельком, думает Солдат; его бедра рефлекторно напрягаются. Цель повяжет его, когда гон наступит. Он станет грубым и требовательным, и пришпилит его к столу, - ему даже не понадобятся ремни, – и толкнется в него, и трахнет его, подомнет его под себя и оставит синяки и засосы, и запрет его узлом плотно и крепко, до боли.

Даже  крепче, если Солдату повезет. Если…

\- Я хочу _кончить, -_ снова произносит он, потрясенный самой мыслью о том, что _хочет_ этого – кончить, почувствовать все, быть повязанным и запертым внутри узлом. Чтобы они оба были уязвимы для спрятанных ножей друг друга.  Вот только ни одного ножа у него нет, как нет и у Цели – Солдату даже не нужно проверять, – хотя Цель знает, на что способна его бионическая рука.

Это лишь заставляет его хотеть еще больше.

Цель придвигается ближе, впивается пальцами в бедро и проворачивает пальцы другой руки внутри него, отчего Солдат захлебывается вдохом и вновь толкается бедрами навстречу, пытаясь дотянуться левой рукой до края стола у себя над головой, чтобы вывести неправильную руку из игры. Он может контролировать бионику. Он _не чувствует_ , что может ее контролировать.

Цель доказывает, что это очень, очень мудрое решение, когда открывает рот чуть шире и обхватывает губами полунабухший узел в основании члена, _облизывая_ его. Солдат вновь испускает вопль, и ломает стол у себя над головой и, наверное, пинает Цель в спину, однако Цель берет его все глубже, пока полностью не заглатывает узел, и утыкается носом в его пах, а член Солдата наполовину в его _горле_.       

Стол не выдерживает его реакции.

\- О, _Господи!_ – Солдат захлебывается стоном, за которым следует скрежет металла: что-то не выдерживает давления, и стол обрушивается на добрые шесть дюймов*.   Сломайся стол сильнее или будь Цель всего на секунду медленнее и не поймай его бедра, все закончилось бы травмами. Особенно для него… Солдат думает об этом, когда Цель осторожно опускает его бедра на сломанный стол и опускается следом, за все это время не потрудившись даже отвлечься от того, что делает. Мысль об этом на удивление _ясная_ , и все это определенно… определенно, впечатляет.

Как и  все, что делает Цель, насколько Солдат может судить. Все, что делает Цель, так или иначе влияет на него.

Цель сосет сильнее, совершая ртом круговые движения – но не вверх и вниз, больше нет. Солдату требуется некоторое время, чтобы понять почему; его рассудок совсем затуманен, как бывало перед заморозкой, хотя на самом деле ничего похожего. Взволнован, скорее, не затуманен - наверное, он имеет в виду именно это; мысли тяжелые, разгоряченные и медленные совершенно по другой причине, нежели он привык.

Сама возможность думать ощущается так… иначе, пожалуй.

-Твой рот, - удается прохрипеть Солдату, и Цель издает низкий звук в ответ, жадно обводя языком его узел. Жар проходит по венам, и звук, вырвавшийся из горла Солдата, не похож ни на хныканье омеги, ни на рычание альфы – это нечто среднее, и Солдат дергается под губами Цели и резко насаживается на растягивающие его пальцы. Стол издает опасные скрипы, но Солдату совершенно плевать: он только чувствует себя слишком разгоряченным, неподготовленным и… и _жадным_. Цель вновь стонет в ответ, ниже и слаще, и Солдат жмурится, пытаясь взять под контроль дыхание, пытаясь выровнять сердцебиение и успокоиться.

В обычных условиях он получил бы либо пулю, либо жалящий ток.

В обычных условиях тело не было бы _жадным_.

-Твой рот, твой рот, я чувствую твой _рот,_ \- вновь выдыхает Солдат, а Цель усиливает хватку на его бедре и толкается пальцами внутрь так сладко, что Солдат с трудом может дышать.  Его рот _отнюдь_ не скользит по члену вверх и вниз, лишь обволакивает и заглатывает узел так, чтобы он полностью разбух во рту. Цель хочет его _внутри_.

Цель хочет его узел _в себе._

Солдат приподнимается на локти, чтобы посмотреть вниз на Цель, хотя взгляд его плывет.  Ошеломленный и дрожащий, он отчаянно пытается не потерять окружающую реальность, а Цель лишь вжимается в него крепче и смотрит в ответ со своим убийственным терпением. Это не терпение снайпера, думает Солдат,  не оперативника и не солдата. Терпение командира.

 _Его_ командира. Его… его хозяина, его альфы, его Цели, его…

Так много названий.

\- Я не… Я не знаю, что… - пытается сказать он, что-то вроде страха поднимается в горле. Нечто, похожее на панику, которую он почувствовал, когда Цели удалось вызволить его из-под рухнувших балок, и отринуть насилие, и назвать его кем-то, кем он по определению не мог быть. Из горла Цели снова вырывается восхитительный звук: низкий, успокаивающий и _вибрирующий_ , и Солдат бессильно сжимает руки в кулаки, глаза его вновь закрываются, и он просто… просто не может, он должен, он не знает, _как_.

Он _хочет_.

-Пожалуйста, не останавливайся. - Это все, что удается произнести, его кожа словно в огне, и слова, срывающиеся с губ, едва ли имеют смысл, хотя от звука его голоса глаза Цели становятся темными и горящими от возбуждения. Солдат не настолько глуп, чтобы умолять, и даже попытайся он, ему никогда еще не приходилось быть в подобной ситуации. Ему никогда раньше не хотелось умолять о _большем_. До этого момента он даже не был уверен, что может допустить подобную мысль. Не то чтобы Цель вообще могла сейчас _остановиться,_ просто… просто.

Твою мать. Он даже не может думать, не может должным образом сконцентрироваться, взять мысли под контроль и тем более _держать_ их под контролем. Уж точно не с узлом, плотно обхваченным губами Цели, не с тремя скользкими и сильными пальцами внутри, не с обжигающим взглядом Цели. Не с пылающей кожей, с телом, вышедшим из-под контроля, и не со ртом, с которого без его согласия срываются стоны. 

Насколько Солдат может судить, Цели стоны нравится – он выглядит раскрасневшимся и разгоряченным, а каждый звук, вырвавшийся из горла Солдата, придает запаху Цели еще больше остроты: сладкий и удушающий, _прекрасный –_ лучший из всех, что он когда-либо вдыхал. Солдат думает, что наверняка закричит.  

Ему _так сильно_ не хватает капы. Солдат _не хочет_ кричать, он хочет быть послушным, хочет, чтобы новый хозяин одобрил его, оценил его навыки и контроль, оставил его и правильно использовал. Он – ценное имущество, мощное оружие, выстрел во тьме и ужас при свете дня, и он сделает _что угодно_ ради командира, за которым стоит идти.

\- Я хочу… твои приказы, - запинается Солдат, пытаясь дотронуться трясущимися пальцами до уголка раскрытого рта Цели. Он использует правую руку, потому что хозяевам не нравится, когда он прикасается левой. Или вообще прикасается, но… - Скажи мне, что делать. Я сделаю.

Цель отпускает его бедро и вместо этого берет за протянутую руку, прижимая ладонь к своей щеке, где Солдат может отчетливо почувствовать, как узел заполняет и растягивает рот Цели.   Нечто горячее, яркое и _ужасное_ загорается внутри, отчего болят глаза, а еще горло и грудь. Это слишком. Этого так много.

\- Я буду послушным, - хрипло произносит Солдат, и Цель переплетает их пальцы, сжимая его ладонь. Солдат кончает так сильно и внезапно, что не может полностью осознать это почти до самого конца, вскрикивая задушенно и жадно, когда оргазм обрушивается на него яркой вспышкой. Словно он снова на стуле, и ток проходит сквозь тело. Совсем не похоже на ток и стул. Слабые и вымученные оргазмы, которые выжимают из него при настройке, не идут ни в какое сравнение с яркой, ослепляющей белизной. Он кончает, кончает и _кончает,_ а Цель глотает его сперму _до капли_ и не отпускает его ладонь. Солдат беспомощно корчится, и издает  звук, который не может верно идентифицировать, хотя услышь он его от кого-то другого, назвал бы всхлипыванием. Все его тело слишком чувствительно, он слишком сильно дрожит и хочет обхватить ногами плечи Цели, и вонзить нож ему в спину, и остаться здесь навсегда, и убежать очень, очень далеко.

У него мокрые щеки.

Где-то между собственными задушенными всхлипами Солдат различает звуки, издаваемые Целью: ласковое, успокаивающее урчание омеги, отдающееся мягкой пульсацией сверхчувствительного узла… его узла. Его. И Цель все еще держит его за руку, поглаживая его бедро долгими, медленными движениями. Это тоже должно успокаивать, думает Солдат, но прикосновения заставляют его дрожать еще сильнее.

Возможно, в такой ситуации это можно считать успокаивающим.

Он устремляет затуманенный взгляд на алое лицо Цели, сознание плывет и сложно сосредоточиться, а Цель дрожит и ласкает его ртом. Член резко дергается от прикосновений, и Солдат жалобно скулит, задыхаясь, вжимая пятки в стол. Ощущений слишком _много,_ но Цель не отстраняется и, кажется, не собирается подниматься. Цель заперта здесь с ним, на коленях у полуразрушенного стола и с узлом во рту. С узлом _Солдата_ во рту.

Цель смотрит на Солдата снизу вверх, не отпуская его руку. Его лицо алое, а губы растянуты вокруг узла,  удерживая его внутри и не требуя, чтобы Солдат подставился для него взамен.  Узел еще не спал, но Цель, кажется, не возражает.

Кажется… кажется, Цели _тоже_ нравится.

Солдат даже не знает, как ему вообще удается _дышать_ в таком положении.

Цель приподнимается, рот мягко движется вокруг члена Солдата, заставляя его, не отошедшего еще после ошеломляющего оргазма, мелко дрожать. Цель убирает ладонь с его бедра, опуская ее между своих ног. Он поглаживает себя, – Солдат может слышать его и проследить ритмичные движения плеч – и Солдат напрягается, несмотря на тяжесть и тепло, разливающиеся в теле.

\- Перестань, - вырывается непроизвольно, часть его в полнейшем шоке от того, что другая часть способна протестовать _непроизвольно,_ не обдумав суровость грядущего наказания или неизбежную боль. Вот только Цель немедленно останавливается, словно ему ничего не стоит убрать руку и ждать одного лишь его слова. Солдат не может вспомнить никого, кто ждал бы его приказов раньше, разве что на заданиях, когда ему нужно было  следующее оружие.

И даже тогда он обходился без _слов_.

-Перестань, - произносит он снова, не зная, как еще сказать, отчего Цель возвращает ладонь на его бедро, поглаживая, и урчит; железная выдержка все еще при нем, даже несмотря на алый румянец, и расширенные зрачки, и запах феромонов, такой сильный, что течка, кажется, вот-вот наступит. Как будто это просто, будто ему ничего не стоит - послушаться. Словно это легко. 

Из-за этого что-то внутри Солдата обнажается.

Цель с урчанием поглаживает его и ждет. Солдат тоже ждет, в основном, потому что у него не слишком богатый выбор, и узел медленно, но верно спадает. Цель отстраняется и позволяет члену выскользнуть изо рта, напоследок проводя по нему языком. Он поднимается и сипло вдыхает.

\- Ты ведь не мог дышать, - вдруг понимает Солдат и замирает, потрясенный. Цель улыбается. Его губы совсем красные.

\- Ага, хотя, наверное, не для этого Эрскин давал мне такое преимущество, вкалывая сыворотку. Я могу не дышать куда дольше, - отвечает Цель с ноткой скрытого юмора в голосе. Солдат не говорит ни слова, погруженный в мысли, и Цель замирает на мгновение, а затем наклоняется ближе и поднимает ладонь к его лицу. Оно все еще мокрое, вспоминает Солдат.

-Это вода, - говорит он, обрывая Цель еще до того как он… что он там собирается делать. Печаль наполняет лицо Цели, когда он опускает руку, хотя отголоски юмора все еще играют легкой улыбкой на его губах.

\- Брось, Бак, я был без сознания. Ты не можешь использовать _это_ против меня.

-Нет, - внезапно отвечает Солдат и ждет неизбежного удара. Которого нет. Ему начинает казаться, что удара, наверное, никогда больше не будет, по крайней мере, от руки Цели. – В первый раз, - продолжает Солдат после секундной заминки. – Когда ты утопил самолет. Ты ведь мог тогда задержать дыхание на нужное время.

\- Да.- Цель смотрит на него, слегка нахмурившись. Солдат не уверен, о чем  думает, просто… думает.

_Он думает._

\- Ты не смог бы выбраться, - произносит Солдат осторожно, прокручивая эту мысль у себя в голове, и у него вдруг заканчиваются слова, хотя он продолжает говорить. - Из-за давления воды. Ты не смог бы разбить стекло или открыть дверь. Но ты оставался бы в сознании.

-… да, – медленно отвечает Цель и не говорит больше ни слова. Солдат пристально смотрит на него долгое время. Он видел фото и схемы того самолета в Смитсоновском музее. Он представляет, как самолет наполняется водой и тонет, ударившись на полной скорости о водную гладь. Он представляет запертую внутри Цель, у которой достаточно времени и воздуха, чтобы выбраться наружу, если бы он только мог найти выход. Вот только выхода нет.

Он представляет, как Цель _ищет_ путь наружу, потому что… разумеется. Разумеется, он бы искал. Цель уступала каждый раз, когда они сражались, но какая-то часть Солдата знает наверняка, что он бы ни за что не сдался.

\- Повяжи меня. -  Правая рука Солдата ложится на спину Цели, притягивая его ближе. Цель следует за движением, явно удивленная столь внезапным уходом от темы. Для Солдата тема отнюдь не меняется.

 - У меня нет… - начинает Цель, и Солдат в отчаянии обрывает его.

\- Я _знаю_. - Но Цель ведь растягивала его, готовя под себя. Он сделал подготовку _восхитительной_ и взял его в рот, словно ему _нравилось_ , и задержал для него дыхание, как будто… как будто он не был…

Вот только Цель может не дышать очень долго.

Что он и делает.

\- Я знаю, - повторяет Солдат, не повышая голоса, и оборачивает ногу вокруг талии Цели, притягивая его ближе и приподнимаясь на столе, чтобы пристроить бедра точно так, как нужно, и обхватить его за плечи правой рукой. Той, что правильная. Покореженный металл под ним издает опасные звуки, но выдерживает, поэтому Солдат считает шум несущественным.

 Несущественным по сравнению с Целью, разумеется.

\- Баки, -  произносит Цель так, словно истекает кровью; выражение его лица вполне соответствующее. Солдат сильнее обхватывает его ногой и впивается пальцами в плечо.

\- Я теку, - говорит он, пристально глядя в лицо Цели. Цель в ответ растерянно смотрит на него во все глаза, и Солдат вспоминает это лицо под водой, спокойное и отрешенное, когда Цель тонула. Когда они оба тонули.

 -Баки, - вновь произносит Цель в смятении. Солдат ждет, но, кажется, Цель не собирается ничего добавлять – лишь его имя, повисшее в тишине в крохотном пространстве между ними.

\- Это для тебя, - шепчет Солдат и ищет его лицо, чтобы… зачем-то. Он не знает, зачем именно. – Бери.

\- Я не… - начинает Цель, и Солдат скалится.

\- Что, не хочешь этого? – требует он незамедлительно, резко обрывая Цель на полуслове. Это то же самое, что сражаться: нужно ударить первым и затем ударить сильнее, чтобы вывести оппонента из строя. – Лжец. Ты мой альфа. Ты _должен_ хотеть.

\- Это не значит, что я не хочу тебя, просто… - Цель вновь замолкает, колеблясь, и Солдат усиливает хватку. Цель действительно хочет его. Цель не собирается его отпускать. Цель будет отдавать ему приказы, а он будет им следовать, и Цель _оставит его себе._

\- У тебя гон или нет?! – не отступает от своего Солдат.

\- У меня – нет, - тихо отвечает Цель. На его лице написана боль. Солдату хочется снять с него кожу и вновь умолять о его губах. – У меня начинается течка. Гон у тебя.

\- Я… я _знаю,_ \- шипит сквозь зубы Солдат, обхватывая Цель еще плотнее. Его голова полна странными образами, а в груди что-то скручивается резко и тяжело, причиняя боль, очень похожую на удар ножом. Вот только боль от удара ножом легче игнорировать и намного, _намного_ легче понять. – Наши циклы синхронизируются. Ты мой альфа. Используй меня. Я буду послушным.

\- Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты был _в порядке_ , - бормочет Цель, укладывая ладонь поверх руки Солдата на своем плече. Прикосновение мягкое и теплое и совсем, совсем неправильное.

\- Тогда блять _трахни_ меня! – огрызается Солдат, резко толкая Цель на себя.  Цель обнаруживает себя на столе и ворчит из-за резкого движения; его губы прямо напротив уха Солдата. Руки Цели по инерции ударяются об стол рядом с телом Солдата, вновь посылая сноп искр  по его позвоночнику, ярких и жадных, и нечто у него груди сжимается сильнее, ему кажется…

И тогда металл не выдерживает. Стол окончательно ломается, и Солдат падает вниз, а Цель падает на _него_ ; Солдат издает резкий рваный вопль и переносится назад к прошлому разу, когда он был придавлен балками, а Цель пришла к нему на помощь. Когда он придавил Цель собственным весом, а Цель отказывалась сражаться в ответ, отказывалась дать ему то, что он заслужил. Солдат рычит от отчаяния и откидывает голову назад, чтобы восстановить дыхание; все  чувства выплеснулись наружу и кажется, что он вот-вот почувствует вкус крови. Цель задыхается у его горла, частично опираясь на локти и частично на него. 

Солдат может чувствовать член Цели, плотно прижатый к его бедру. Он твердый и горячий, и должен быть внутри него. Ну почему он не внутри?

Солдат все еще не чувствует вкус крови.

Это _несправедливо._ Он хочет этого. Старые хозяева запрограммировали его никогда ничего не желать, но Цель… Цель _хочет_ , чтобы он желал. Почему же Цель не дает ему желаемое, если он исправил программу и заставил его хотеть?  Он и так уже получил все и даже больше, чем ожидал от настройки, и никак не может понять, почему этого недостаточно.

Какая-то неясная часть его сознания вспоминает, что это вполне похоже на его Цель, когда он чувствует жар от тяжелого дыхания у линии челюсти, мягко распространяющийся по коже, согревая. Солдат не хочет того, чего обычно хотят другие люди. Цель осторожно приподнимается и смотрит на него с выражением, которое Солдат после секундной заминки  распознает как озабоченность. Солдат пристально смотрит в ответ.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Цель, все еще слегка задыхаясь.

\- Иди к черту. - На Солдата находит ледяное спокойствие, присущее скорее оружию, чем человеку, когда он мысленно просчитывает план атаки. Цель тут же подается назад, явно встревоженная, и Солдат пользуется преимуществом момента, обхватывая его бедра своими и перекатываясь подальше от обломков стола так, что спина цели ударяется о жесткий пол, а правая рука Солдата сжимает его горло. Цель издает изумленный вопль, однако даже не напрягается под его весом, и Солдат закусывает губу так сильно, что наконец-то чувствует вкус крови.

   Его Цель, столь сильная и опасная, становится ради него такой _уязвимой._

\- Вот так, - выдыхает Солдат, и Цель смотрит на него, не моргая. Он никогда так раньше не делал, даже на заданиях, – тех, что помнит, по крайней мере, – но механика не слишком сложная. Наверное. Он почти уверен.

\- Хорошо, - обхватывая ладонями бедра Солдата, едва слышно отзывается Цель. В его голосе вновь проскальзывает эта невыносимая обреченность. Солдат ощутимо напрягается от прикосновения, подсознательно ожидая ответного удара. Удара не следует. Еще несколько секунд он смотрит на Цель настороженно, но Цель остается неподвижной, так что Солдат осторожно убирает руку с его груди и медленно откланяется. Механика совершенно несложная, напоминает он себе, а затем медленно заводит ладонь за спину, обхватывая пальцами член Цели.

 - Хочу его, - напоминает он Цели просто на всякий случай, и обхватывает член сильнее, подчеркивая заявление. Насколько хватает его памяти, Солдат всегда принимал узлы, будучи привязанным к стулу для настройки, либо стоя на коленях  и опираясь на локти во время выполнения очередного задания. Но нынешняя цель – это _его Цель_. На этот раз никто не засовывает капу ему в рот, а под подушкой нет ножа; на этот раз не нужно никого убивать и не нужнособирать информацию.

Он приподнимает бедра и немного неловко пристраивает член Цели к своей заднице, закусив нижнюю губу, когда головка прижимается ко входу. Это ощущается иначе, чем он помнит: мягче и горячее – совсем не так, как во время настройки или миссий. Он ведет бедрами вперед, а затем назад, и дыхание застревает в горле оттого, как медленно и _легко_ проскальзывает в него член Цели. Солдат привык к тому, что первый толчок резкий и болезненный, нечто грубое и внезапное, но сейчас ему едва ли больно вообще.

\- Ох, - выдыхает Солдат, а Цель впивается пальцами в его бедра.

\- Баки. - Голос Цели хриплый и низкий, и очень настойчивый, отчего Солдат жмурится и слегка толкается бедрами навстречу, чтобы почувствовать его чуточку сильнее. Из груди Цели исходит урчание, срываясь в сдавленный стон, и Солдат стонет в ответ, и _это,_ может быть, звучит почти как рычание. Может быть.

Его бедра все не перестают дрожать.

\- Я теку, - выдыхает Солдат неверяще, пораженный тем, сколь разительно отличаются ощущения после смазки и растяжки пальцами, насколько это _лучше_. Он не ожидал, что это будет хуже обычной настройки, но он не думал… не думал, что будет…

Так. Так _хорошо_.

\- Альфа. - Голос ломается, когда он неистово толкается бердами навстречу, едва помня о том, чтобы держать слишком жесткую левую руку подальше от прикосновений. – Альфа. Я теку, альфа, ты заставляешь меня _течь_.

\- Хорошо, - хрипит Цель в ответ, обхватывая руками его ягодицы. Им там самое место. Солдат неистово жаждет, чтобы руки Цели не двигались, и в то же время хочет чувствовать их везде. – Хорошо, Бак, все в порядке, я держу тебя.

\- И ты не отпустишь меня,- произносит Солдат, смакуя эти слова на языке. Он ведет бедрами по кругу, наслаждаясь ощущением сильных рук на ягодицах, отчего Цель издает сдавленный звук, впиваясь в них до синяков, и Солдат хнычет от давления. – Не отпускай меня, - его голос дрожит, - Ты оставишь меня себе, я – твое оружие, и ты оставишь…

Цель стремительно приподнимается и переворачивает их так быстро, что голова Солдата дергается и ударяется об пол. Удар выбивает из него дух, и из-за ответной атаки, которую Солдат совсем забыл ожидать, член Цели погружается в него глубоко и совершенно _идеально_. Из его горла вырывается вопль, а Цель впивается зубами кожу у его горла и резко толкается бедрами, и это… это так хорошо, так много, горячо, и прекрасно, и так _правильно_.

 - Я  - твое оружие. Я твое оружие, альфа, оставь меня, _покрой_ меня, альфа, заделай мне щенков. Я убью любого, кто едва _взглянет_ на них. - Солдат задыхается, путаясь в словах, и царапает спину Цели правой рукой, левой впиваясь в жесткий пол. Рука жалобно скрипит, и пол крошится под пальцами, а Цель _трахает_ его, и это лучшее, что Солдат чувствовал за  все свое существование. Совершенно неважно, какие еще воспоминания у него должны быть, не может быть _ничего_ более прекрасного, чем это. – Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, альфа, хочу быть _твоим_ оружием!

Он даже не задумывался об этом, пока Цель не толкнулась в него, он даже не знал, что _хочет_ этого, пока Цель не оказалась внутри. Он не омега, а Цель – не альфа, вот только он - омега Цели, а Цель – _его_ альфа, и это… только это имеет значение. Он сильный, его таким сделали, он мог бы дать Цели самых крепких щенков и защищать их лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Этого ведь достаточно, чтобы Цель оставила его себе, правда? И  Солдат станет мягким и полным его щенками, и спрячет их в темном теплом логове, полном мягких подушек и острых ножей.

\- Покрой меня, - отчаянно умоляет Солдат, и Цель кусает его шею, и что-то в его голове ломает замки и вырывается на свободу, или все совсем иначе. Его голос снова ломается, а затем из горла вырывается нечто совершенно иное. – Покрой меня, ну же, для тебя я буду лучше, чем кто-либо сможет. Я обо всем позабочусь. Я сделаю лучшее убежище, и буду мягким и послушным, как тебе нравится, и ты сможешь приходить, когда захочешь и брать меня. Я буду любить твоих щенков, Стиви. Буду, _обещаю_.

\- _Баки_ , - беспомощно выдыхает Цель, притягивая Солдата ближе, яростно толкаясь в него бедрами, и Солдат скулит и рычит, и плотно обхватывает его ногами, и впивается пальцами в его спину, царапая. Они так близко, что он не может чувствовать ничего, кроме запаха Цели; жженый сахар ощущается на кончике языка, поражая сладостью и чистотой вкуса.

 _-_ Сильнее, сильнее, сделай мне щенков, покрой меня, _наполни_ меня, Стиви! _–_ стонет он, едва сдерживаясь под напором безжалостных толчков, даже несмотря на то, что отвечает на них так самозабвенно и яростно, как только может.Пол под его левой рукой идет трещинами и снова крошится, а Цель прижимает его колени к груди, едва не… едва не сгибая его пополам, и входит в него так глубоко, что Солдат _кричит._

Солдату довелось много кричать в своей жизни, и никогда, никогда до этого он не чувствовал себя так.

Так хорошо. Это так хорошо. Так _прекрасно._ Цель метит его и жестко имеет, он согласен покрыть его и оставить себе, оставляя на нем свой запах и обозначая его причастность, его _принадлежность_. Принадлежность кому-то, кого он сам выбрал и согласен принадлежать… Хозяин, который знает, как обращаться с ним, лидер, за которым стоит идти. Альфа, который _оставит его себе_.

\- Баки, Баки, _Баки_ , господи, ты такой… такой восхитительный, мне так жаль, прости меня, я _так_ _сильно_ скучал по тебе, - рвано выдыхает ему в плечо Цель, покрывая поцелуями горло и линию челюсти – кажется, его поцелуи везде. И хотя Солдат не имеет ни малейшего понятия, почему это так сильно ему нравится, он хочет, чтобы Цель никогда не останавливалась.

\- Я послушный, я _хороший, -_ соглашается Солдат, неистово кивая и все отчаяннее впиваясь ногтями в спину Цели. Вокруг запах крови и пота и разломанный кафель, а еще его _Цель_ , и все остальное не имеет никакого значения. Он чувствует, как их запахи переплетаются, насыщая и усиливая друг друга, смешиваясь в один - жженый сахар  и жгучие пряности – сладкий, резкий и _пленительный_.

Цель сбивается с ритма, хаотично двигая бедрами, но трахает его лишь сильнее и глубже, так что Солдат не возражает, ведь это неважно, ему все еще так много и так хорошо, словно все так и есть, и _он_ на самом деле  восхитительный. Солдат будет хорошим для Цели, он будет таким послушным, он станет всем, чем Цель пожелает.

Цель кончает в него с рыком, – резкий короткий звук, который звучит куда болезненнее, чем все до него – и Солдат скулит в ответ на него, едва не теряя сознание на жестком полу, хотя его член вновь твердый и жадный между их телами. Это неважно; важно лишь держать ноги вокруг талии Цели, не ослабляя  хватки, сжиматься вокруг его члена – это нравится альфам. Значение имеет лишь сперма Цели, пролившаяся в него, теплая и липкая, отчего последние толчки сопровождаются _хлюпаньем,_ ведь ее _так много._ Солдат затихает, из его горла вырывается лишь беспомощное хныканье, полное нужды, жадности, а еще искренней _радости:_ Цель могла отстраниться и кончить на его бедра, или живот, или еще одно из дюжины других мест, куда кончали, не считая его достойным своих щенков, другие альфы. Но он этого не сделал. Его Цель не поступила так с ним. Он назвал Солдата восхитительным и наполнил его _до краев_.

В этот раз все получится, говорит себе Солдат, смутно осознавая, что левая рука в итоге оказалась у него на животе или где-то около, хотя сейчас он не слишком в этом уверен. Но он знает, что все получится; не так, как с другими альфами, которые _по-настоящему_ , как нужно вязали его, но так и не смогли дать ему щенков. Никто из них не был _его_ альфой, они не считаются. Значит, в этот раз он станет мягким и здоровым, он сделает логово – место, где родятся щенки, место, куда Цель будет приходить и брать его,  когда пожелает… Он _больше никогда_ не покинет это логово, если так захочет Цель.

Он бы точно не покинул, если бы решение зависело от него. Теплое местечко с надежно спрятанным оружием, с животом, полным щенков Цели и при условии, что Цель будет приходить, когда пожелает… это отнюдь не самый худший способ списания. Остаться в подобном месте было бы по-настоящему хорошо.  

Может быть, это и есть самый конец.

Цель снова стонет - жарко и пронзительно - у его плеча, и затуманенное сознание Солдата немного проясняется. Совсем немного. Цель не повязала его, понимает он, нахмурившись в смутном замешательстве. Он не обмяк, член внутри все еще большой и твердый, хотя очевидного давления и боли, как бывает от узла, нет. Он неуверенно приподнимается, руки обхватывают живот и плечо Цели, а Цель вымученно скулит и прижимается к нему как можно теснее.

Он пахнет… иначе.

\- Прости, - задушенно шепчет Цель, приходясь губами по линии челюсти. Солдат задается вопросом, поцелует ли его Цель снова, а еще недоумевает, почему он вообще должен извиняться за то, что кончил в него… за все, что может дать ему щенков.

\- Не стоит. Это значит, у меня будут твои щенки, - говорит он, с трепетом проводя ладонью по животу, и вытягивает шею, чтобы уткнуться носом в горло Цели, там, где бьется пульс, а Цель _дрожит_. – Тебе ведь это понравится?

\- Да, - шепчет Цель надломлено и едва слышно для обычного человеческого уха, и что-то внутри Солдата _трепещет._ Он сильнее утыкается лицом в шею Цели, сжимаясь вокруг его члена, отчего Цель вновь толкается в него, и Солдат делает глубокий вдох. Он чувствует тончайший след знакомой сладости, но нечто куда более терпкое и тяжелое накладывается на него и заполняет все его  мысли, вязкое и странное, не совсем чужое, но... но.

Запах ощущается иначе. _Он_ чувствует себя иначе. Солдат не уверен, что это обозначает.

\- Баки, мне… мне нужно… - Цель беспомощно замолкает, его руки лихорадочно цепляются за Солдата и никак не могут найти, за что ухватиться и замереть. Солдат не слушает – вязкий странный запах проникает в его сознание и овладевает мыслями, из-за чего концентрироваться на чем-то и вообще думать вдруг становится почти невозможно. Он хочет… он чувствует нетерпение и жар, он хочет _двигаться_ , вот только Цель… Он уже кончил, а значит Солдату не положено шевелиться. Он должен… Он должен замереть.

\- Ты пахнешь иначе. - Солдат кое-как справляется с голосом, опуская неправильную руку на пол, чтобы вновь впиться в него пальцами. Кафель снова трескается, и деревянные доски под ним ломаются и застревают между пластин. Солдат закрывает глаза, пытаясь часто и поверхностно дышать, потому что этот запах пробуждает в нем желание сжаться и _извиваться_ на члене Цели. Солдат уже полон до краев его членом и его спермой, но он хочет _еще_.

\- Моя течка. - По телу Цели проходит сильная дрожь, мускулы на его спине напоминают стальные канаты под пальцами Солдата. Цель резко вращает бедрами, и Солдат хнычет от того, как хлюпает внутри от движения его члена, а затем легкие наполняются запахом Цели, и Солдат _рычит._ На этот раз хнычет Цель.

Ты липкий, - ворчит Солдат потрясенно. Его кровь _горит_. Это самое точное слово – липкий. Запах Цели липнет к нему, попадая в нос и горло, тяжелый и сладкий, карамельно-приторный, заставляя Солдата дрожать.

Он хочет пошевелиться. Ему нужно пошевелиться. Он хочет, он нуждается в этом… и не может. Ему… никто ему _не разрешал_. Цель, альфа должен кончить в него, и он должен быть послушным, сжиматься и оставаться неподвижным, быть…

Блять. _Блять_.

\- Пожалуйста, - беспомощно задыхается Солдат, металлические пальцы оставляют широкие борозды на полу, а настоящие – на спине Цели. Цель скулит, рваные короткие хныканья, как у котенка, вырываются из его горла, отчего у Солдата в животе завязывается тугой, горячий узел, а его член настолько твердый, что от этого _больно_. Он отрывает руку от пола и грубо стряхивает щепки, сгибая каждый палец, чтобы проверить, что между пластин ничего не застряло, перед тем как… Перед тем как _что_ , он даже не знает, что, он всего лишь… _всего лишь_ …

\- Баки, - выдыхает Цель, поднимая голову, и смотрит на него тяжелым, затуманенным взглядом, от которого Солдату хочется обнажить горло,  и разорвать его на части, и убить сотню человек. В комнате ярко горит белый лабораторный свет, и Цель покачивается и дрожит. С алым румянцем на щеках и толикой безумия во взгляде, он выглядит совсем не так, как тогда под водой, и он - самое прекрасное создание из всех, кто когда-либо прикасался к Солдату.

Солдат не знает, что ему _делать_. Сердце кроликом мечется в груди, а дыхание рваное и хриплое. Его взгляд лихорадочно бегает, и Солдат никак не может это прекратить, система неисправна, он ломается и распадается на _кусочки, и…_

\- Все хорошо, - тихо произносит Цель, проводя рукой между их телами и оборачивая пальцы вокруг его члена.

Вокруг его _узла_.

 В голове Солдата становится вдруг светло и совершенно пусто, больше ничего, кроме прикосновений, не имеет значения. Цель мягко сжимает ладонь – не озвученное приглашение омеги – и едва заметно усиливает давление. Руки, которые могут разорвать человека на части, как папиросную бумагу, просто… ласкают его. Солдат задыхается.      

И _рычит_. Зрачки Цели заполняют радужку, и он приподнимается ровно настолько, чтобы выскользнуть. Солдат почти плачет от потери и рефлекторно сжимается, чтобы сохранить семя внутри, а Цель резко выдыхает и пахнет, как… как… совсем  не так, как жженый сахар. Больше нет. Плотный и липко-сладкий, приторный и _сильный,_ теплый и карамельно-тягучий, такой терпкий и тяжелый запах повисает в воздухе, что Солдат может почувствовать его на кончике языка даже _отсюда._

\- Альфа, альфа, - настойчиво хрипит он, инстинкты толкают его рвануться навстречу и подмять Цель под себя, как в тот раз. Цель бьется спиной об пол, издавая короткий, полный отчаянья возглас, и Солдат не нарочно щелкает зубами, подсознательно ожидая сопротивления, которого, он знает, не будет. Кажется, он должен забраться сверху и вновь принять в себя его член, и может быть, _теперь_ все сработает как нужно, его повяжут, и узел запрет Цель внутри него, а также… Также.

_Также._

\- Альфа,- хнычет Цель в ответ низко и до головокружения сладко, и под пальцами Солдата вновь крошится пол, когда он не отрываясь смотрит на тело, распростертое под ним. Тело, с которым он вдруг хочет сделать странные, совсем неправильные вещи. Он. Это  ведь он должен. – Альфа, пожалуйста, я не… альфа, я _хочу тебя_.

\- Меня, - ошеломленно выдыхает Цель, не отводя взгляда. Цель издает болезненный, полный неутоленной _жажды_ стон и всем телом подается к нему. Солдат рефлекторно отшатывается, почти паникуя, отчего Цель хнычет еще отчаяннее, а затем просто переворачивается на живот, с задушенным всхлипом  укладывая лицо на сложенные руки, и изгибается в спине, поднимая бедра как можно выше, словно… словно…

 Словно подставляется. Как будто он… как будто он хочет…

\- Бак, пожалуйста, - умоляет Цель, не поднимая головы, и снова дрожит, или, может быть, он не переставал дрожать все это время, и в голове Солдата не остается ни одной здравой мысли. Между ног Цели _смазка_ , теплая, текучая и блестящая в резком лабораторном свете, и правая рука Солдата дрожит, и рот наполняется слюной, а член _болит_. Каждый клочок воздуха в комнате приторно карамельный и совершенно убийственный, и Солдат едва ли может думать. И совсем не может сконцентрироваться.  

Он рычит. Он не собирался, просто… вырвалось. Он рычит, а Цель резко толкается к нему, и смазка _вытекает_ из него, и… и…

\- Альфа. -  В груди Солдата рождается низкое рычание, когда он набрасывается на Цель. Солдат хватает его слишком крепко, но Цель стонет в ответ и тут же подается навстречу его рукам, словно ему нравится, словно так и нужно, словно…

Больше Солдат не думает. Система отказывается обрабатывать входные данные, и у него все равно не слишком хорошо это получалось. Солдат погружает зубы в загривок Цели, как альфа, ставящий свое клеймо, и Цель под ним издает настоящий _вопль_ – самый громкий за все время. Сейчас он куда громче, чем в той схватке, когда Солдат пытался _убить_ его.

\- Альфа, - шипит он, прижимаясь к молочной коже, и все остальное оказывается совсем не сложным, словно он уже делал это тысячи раз, а не впервые за целую вечность. Солдат впивается живыми пальцами в бедро Цели, не в силах разжать зубы на загривке, и его член просто _находит_ омегу, притираясь к его дырке несколько мгновений перед тем, как скользнуть внутрь. Цель издает звук, словно _умирает_ на месте, и в голове Солдата плывет.

Сейчас все совсем не так, как раньше. Цель уже течет, он открыт и возбужден, и так легко примет его в себя, что Солдат почти не может поверить, как в то же время можно быть настолько горячим и _тесным_ ,  что это, наверное, убьет его. Солдат рычит, уткнувшись в его загривок, и Цель жалобно стонет, извиваясь под ним. Солдат рычит яростно и сильнее сжимает зубы на его шее, а Цель податливо обмякает и  вновь издает тихое сдавленное хныканье, от которого в голове взрываются фейерверки.

\- Альфа, - рычит он, утыкаясь лицом между лопаток Цели, его член плотно движется внутри. Солдат вспоминает, как хорошо было ему самому, и отчаянно желает, чтобы Цели тоже было хорошо… не потому, что хочет, чтобы его оставили, а лишь потому, что так _правильно. –_ Мне так хорошо с тобой, Альфа. Тебе нравится?

\- Да, да, _да, -_ едва не скандирует Цель, рьяно двигая бедрами навстречу. Солдату даже не приходится прилагать усилий, полунабухший узел проскальзывает внутрь без малейшего _сопротивления,_ а Цель в изнеможении хрипит и заходится крупной дрожью. Цвета перед глазами Солдата накладываются и смешиваются, превращаясь в один восхитительно белый, и Солдат вдруг ненавидит это место, впервые с удивлением осознавая, как сильно хочет оказаться где-нибудь, где тесно, тепло и нет яркого света. Где-нибудь, где можно спрятаться вместе с Целью и прикасаться к нему все время, и никогда больше  не позволять чужим рукам дотронуться до кого-либо из них.

\- Мне нравится, - все равно говорит Солдат, ведя бедрами по кругу и срывая с губ Цели новые стоны. Они того стоят. Он хочет двигаться жестче, но его узел уже такой большой, что Солдат не уверен, что сможет. Он все-таки пытается, и Цель стонет еще громче. Узел выскальзывает куда легче, чем Солдат предполагал, и Цель пытается сжаться и удержать его внутри, но он такой мокрый и открытый, что усилия едва ли заметны; он только становится  туже, когда узел вновь погружается внутрь. Цель громко стонет, резко подаваясь бедрами наверх, и Солдат снова отстраняется лишь для того, чтобы услышать звук, с которым узел выскальзывает наружу.

\- Баки, господи, не _дразни_ , - рычит Цель, выгибая спину. Солдат не понимает приказа.

\- Ты течешь, альфа, - произносит он, правой рукой хватая Цель за плечо, и отодвигается назад, чтобы посмотреть, как узел опять погружается в горячее тело под ним. Цель покрыта ярким румянцем, на спине блестит пот, а блестящая от смазки дырка выглядит растянутой и очень чувствительной. Из-за всего этого внутри Солдата пробуждаются желания, которые он не уверен, что сможет обличить в слова – Никто не тек для меня раньше. Это ведь значит, что ты хочешь моих щенков? Твоей спермы во мне так много. Ты хочешь, чтобы я тоже кончил в тебя?

\- _Боже,_ \- хрипит Цель, и Солдат воспринимает это как согласие. Он наполовину выходит, как раз достаточно, чтобы узел растянул вход, и смотрит, как много Цель сможет принять ради него, как много _его_ Цель сможет принять. Зрелище заставляет член дернуться, а узел разбухнуть еще больше, растягивая дырку _сильнее_. Солдату трудно дышать.

\- Мы разделим логово, - шепчет Солдат чуть мягче, чем собирался. Он не может никого покрыть, но все равно думает об этом; вместе создать логово, в котором достаточно места для них и всех щенков, сплестись и прижаться животами, полными щенков, чтобы те могли привыкнуть друг к другу с самого начала. Щенки Цели будут, конечно, сильнее, но и его щенки будут крепкими. У них все получится.

\- Да. Ага, - Цель задыхается, его голос горячий и хриплый. Он извивается, пытаясь снова насадиться на узел; Солдат останавливает лихорадочное ерзанье, хватая Цель за бедро, и продолжает смотреть, как узел растягивает его дырку. – Да, Баки, я разделю с тобой логово. Я хочу этого. Только сначала ты должен _повязать_ меня, ну же, альфа, дай мне свой узел.

\- Мне нравится эта мысль, – говорит Солдат, и Цель сдавленно скулит, вновь утыкаясь лицом в  сложенные руки. Солдат отводит ладонь от его бедра, обводя истекающий смазкой вход пальцем, и Цель _кричит_.

Солдат хочет, чтобы он кричал. Чтобы ему было хорошо. Солдат легко поглаживает пальцем растянутую дырку, мягкую и скользкую от смазки, и Цель кричит громче, а затем сжимается резко и _сильно_. Солдат стонет, и ему требуется секунда, чтобы понять, однако…

\- Это заставило тебя кончить? – бормочет он, снова прикасаясь ко входу, осторожно проникая кончиком большого пальца и растягивая его еще совсем немного. Цель всхлипывает. Узел стал больше, но большой палец все равно проскальзывает внутрь. Он настолько возбужден, что, наверное, сможет принять всю руку целиком, если захочет. А если он так возбужден, значит, хочет, так ведь?

Солдат не уверен. Цель ерзает и извивается под ним, издавая отчаянные, беспомощные звуки, не в силах составить связного предложения. Бедра Солдата снова дрожат, и помимо всего прочего, все, чего он _действительно_ хочет, - толкнуться узлом глубоко внутрь, в лучшее место из всех возможных, в самого прекрасного человека из всех, кто к нему когда-либо прикасался. 

Так он и делает. Солдат резко толкается бедрами внутрь до самого конца, позволяя Цели почувствовать каждый дюйм, и Цель кричит еще громче, чем во время прошлого оргазма. Он, должно быть, кончил снова, понимает солдат, потираясь бедрами о крепкую задницу, но не пытаясь податься назад для очередного толчка. По ощущениям кажется, что узел сейчас взорвется, и Цель издает все более беспорядочные и пронзительные звуки, и картинка перед глазами с каждой секундой теряет четкость. Солдат думает, что если бы сейчас кто-нибудь дал ему оружие, он _не смог бы_ выстрелить, не в таком состоянии, и это…  Подобная мысль никогда еще не приходила ему в голову.

Несмотря на такую уверенность, Солдат не может остановиться, а еще он полностью одурманен совершенным приторно-карамельным запахом в сочетании с чем-то странным, темным и острым, чего он не знает. Хотя нет, он знает этот запах. Гон. Это запах гона, и Цель становится еще громче. С губ Цели срываются стоны, похожие на рыдание, вот только он не издает ни звука, когда плачет. Солдат это знает.

Он понятия не имеет, _откуда_ знает об этом, но уверен, что это так.

Солдат падает на него, опираясь на неправильную руку, и полностью накрывает Цель своим телом так плотно, как может – это совсем не сложно, даже несмотря на то, что Цель немного больше него, потому что тело под ним сжимается, делаясь меньше, и накрыть его собой куда легче. Цель _хочет_ быть накрытой его телом, понимает Солдат, теснее прижимаясь к нему бедрами, и снова кусает его загривок. Если Цели все же не удалось кончить тогда, он определенно кончает сейчас; его сладкий потрясенный возглас, так похожий на рыдание, и отчаянно извивающееся тело посылают сноп искр по его позвоночнику, и фейерверки вновь взрываются в голове Солдата, заставляя его забыть весь остальной мир.

Он кончает, и это _больно;_ его узел разбух, и тугие стенки плотно обхватывают его, отчего перед глазами вновь сияет ослепительная белизна. Цель всхлипывает и сжимается вокруг него еще теснее, запирая узел внутри, ладонь обхватывает неправильную руку за запястье и крепко сжимает. Давление заставляет солдата вздрогнуть от испуга, даже несмотря на мучительную волну оргазма, и он пытается тут же замереть, но не может. Жар и нужда в животе слишком ошеломляющие, чтобы их игнорировать, и он не может удержаться от бесконтрольных движений бедер в долгих сводящих с ума судорогах.

Цель снова стонет и продолжает сжимать запястье его неправильной руки. Солдат обмякает, совершенно опустошенный, когда они, неловко перевернувшись на бок, тесно сплетаются, связанные как нужно, как пара, а неправильная рука лежит поперек груди Цели.  Солдат убрал бы руку подальше, вот только это Цель положила ее туда.

Становится очень тихо. Глаза Солдата отслеживают входы и выходы, а также уязвимые точки в помещении, и хотя он привык быть связанным в центре комнаты, у всех на виду, он чувствует себя в куда меньшей безопасности теперь, когда его не сдерживают ремни и вокруг ни души. Лишь он и его Цель. Поблизости даже нет оружия.

Его рука, вот только ее держит Цель.

Он думает - он _думает, -_ что можно расслабиться.     Цель, совсем обмякшая на полу в попытках восстановить дыхание, знала бы об опасности. Солдат подавляет стремление заглянуть ему за плечо и вместо этого прячет лицо в изгибе его шеи, позволяя Цели держать его руку. Он все еще разгорячен, но это отнюдь не плохо. Он может функционировать. Он ограничен в движениях из-за узла, но это и так очевидно. Это не проблема: единственный человек, которого пришлось бы убить – это Цель,  а он никогда этого не сделает, так что совсем не важно, легкая он мишень или нет.

Цель собирается оставить его себе, и Цель его альфа. Если Солдат устареет, то при списании он получит не пулю, а щенков. Наверное, если ничего не получится на этот раз, его будут использовать в военных операциях до начала следующей течки, и в перерыве между миссиями он сделает логово и изучит, что Цель ожидает от него. Требуется разведка, говорит он себе. Без нее никакую задачу не выполнить.

\- Тебе было хорошо? – Этот вопрос тревожит его мысли. Цель издает короткий изумленный смешок и качает головой, отчего Солдат неосознанно напрягается, непроизвольная паника поднимается в нем и…

\- Было намного, намного _лучше_ , чем хорошо, - произносит Цель, и облегчение накрывает Солдата сокрушительной волной. Он прижимается к спине как можно теснее, и с губ Цели срывается череда коротких, мягких и горячих стонов. Цель слегка приподнимается, устраиваясь удобнее. Солдат проводит языком по его загривку, потому что это важно, и Цель вновь издает эти звуки, а затем начинает урчать.

Так, пожалуй, хорошо, думает Солдат.

\- Ты не отпустишь меня, –  говорит он.

\- Я никогда тебя больше не отпущу, Баки, - тихо отвечает Цель, сжимая его запястье, словно этот жест означает нечто большее, чем просто давление на холодный металл. Его тон отличается от обычного, когда он говорит с Солдатом, пусть и совсем немного. Он особенно отличается, когда Цель произносит «Баки». Солдат по большей части знает, почему, но в то же время эти причины не несут для него особого смысла.  

\- Да, - все-таки говорит Солдат, потому что важно не это. - Оставь меня себе и не отпускай. Я так хочу.

-Никогда – произносит Цель, и Солдат вздыхает, приподнимая неправильную руку, чтобы переплести металлические пальцы с пальцами Цели. Солдат сжимает теплые пальцы, и Цель сжимает его в ответ. Он помнит воду, но не помнит дождь, помнит прыжок, но не падение, а еще каждое обещание, данное Целью с тех пор как тот нашел его. Солдат покрывает поцелуями плечо Цели, и Цель урчит.

Он пока не хочет спать.

**Author's Note:**

> * 6 дюймов - чуть больше 15 сантиметров.


End file.
